Sex on the Beach
by LovekillRealm
Summary: Set after the bonfire party in Eclipse. Bella and Jacob spend some time alone and Bella decides who she loves. LEMON WARNING. BellaxJacob No pairing flames please, you have been warned in both lemon and pairing


**I do not own Twilight okay? You know you hardly see BellaxJacob smut out there and I personally am a fan of this pairing. I know it is not cannon, but hell, what is fanfiction for anyway? This is set in ****Eclipse ****after the bonfire party. Bella and Jacob have some time alone on the beach and of course, it is slightly AU in the fact Bella prefers Jacob. Okay, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Thanks for inviting me." Bella said as she walked along the beach with Jacob.

"Well," Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around Bella's hip, moving his hand along her waist. "I'm the one who should be showing you thanks for coming."

Bella felt herself blush. She had loved Jacob as well as Edward, and was having a hard time deciding between the two. She loved Edward, but she also was having a hard time forgiving him for leaving her as he did. Jacob was there for her during that absence and was warmer (in many more ways than one) to her. Edward may have meant the world to her but, Jacob meant just as much and she knew that the one she did not choose would be broken for life. She loved Edward and loved Jacob. This choice was one that was going to be the hardest she would ever make. Part of Bella was screaming to her to choose Jacob, forget Edward, and live happily with Jacob. Bella had to admit to herself that in fact, Jacob was more loving to her than Edward had been.

"Awwwwwwwwww Jake." Bella blushed as she walked along the beach, holding Jacob ever tighter. Her mouth ached with the words she wanted to say but could not quite make her mouth form the words.

"No, I mean it." Jacob said. "You know how much I feared you getting back together with that leech would mean I would never see you again?"

"No." Bella said earnestly, looking into Jacob's eyes. He looked handsome. Bella could hardly resist his charms, he was handsome and loved her, and she loved him. Love was all that would matter and all that would concern Bella. Sure, she may have had Victoria after her, wanting to kill her for the death of her mate by Edward's hand and the Voltri wanted her either dead or a vampire and soon, but when she was with Jacob, she only had the concerns of a normal girl of eighteen.

"Well, I don't want to not see you ever again Bells." Jacob said as he pulled Bella closer. He began to feel his manhood pulse with desire for Bella. _I hope that leech does not mind, but I am about to sweep Bella off of her feet. _Jacob rubbed his hand across Bella's face, moving her hair out of the way.

"I don't want to not see you ever again either," Bella said as she looked into Jacob's eyes. She held her face inches from Jacob's. _I know I am dating Edward now, but I cannot help how I am feeling. Edward left me high and dry and Jacob genuinely cares about me. He would never leave me. Jacob never dragged me into a world of danger, in fact he is a guardian of his tribe. _Bella thought as she felt a tingling sensation come over her. She was inches from Jacob, and she felt him. She felt the heat of his breath on her. Bella could feel his heart beating as he laid her down on the sands of the beach.

"Then don't." Jacob said as he bent down and kissed Bella passionately. "You know deep down, in your heart, and maybe deep down inside of you in your womanhood that I am better for you than Edward."

"I know." Bella said mischievously as she bent up and kissed Jacob on the lips. She then put her hands under his shirt and stroked his chest. Bella was craving the touch of a man that Edward would not give her. Jacob was the one who loved her, and she was beginning to see how much deeper Jacob's love went than Edward's. Bella took off Jacob's shirt and stared at his chest. He was a magnificent man and Bella could tell just from looking at him that what was coming next would be one of the most wonderful things she had ever felt.

Jacob smiled at Bella's advances and took it as a sign that she wanted more from him that just kissing on the beach. He reached up under her shirt and unhooked her bra. Jacob then began to grasp her breasts in his hands. "How do you like this Bella?" Jacob said as he kissed her again. As he bent lower to her, awaiting with baited breath Bella's response, he felt his manhood throb with anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to enter Bella and make love to her.

"I love it." Bella said as she moved her hands playfully down Jacob's back and down his pants. She found his hard penis, tight in his pants and began to stroke it.

"Oh god Bella!" Jacob moaned as he took off her shirt. "You know I cannot be the only one having fun here." Jacob said as he bent down and began to suck on Bella's left breast. Bella arched back, pressing against Jacob, making his penis pulse harder with desire. He was beginning to lose control.

"I know you can't." Bella said naughtily as she pulled off Jacob's pants, revealing his desire to her. "You are also pretty big." Bella said as she bent down, closer to Jacob's penis. "I don't know how I am going to be able to do this." She teased as she began to move her hands up and down his shaft, massaging his penis.

"Oooooooooooooooh!" Jacob moaned as he arched his back into her, rubbing his penis against her. "Keep this up, and I won't be responsible for what happens." Jacob teased.

"Oh, don't worry." Bella said as she bent closer to his penis. "I want you to go over the edge." She began to lick his penis up and down, innocently as an ice cream cone at first. When she got to the tip of his penis, she wrapped her tongue around it, slowly as she stroked his shaft. Jacob felt his penis pulse unbearably with desire. He then grabbed Bella's pants and pulled them down.

"You sure you want to keep going?" Jacob asked as he positioned himself right above Bella's opening, "You know Edward wouldn't like this." Jacob said as he moved the tip of his penis along the inside of Bella's vagina a little bit to tease her.

"I don't care." Bella said as she kissed Jacob's chest. "Take me Jake."

"Good." Jacob smiled as he laid the now naked Bella on the sand, the Pacific Ocean's waves splashing on their naked bodies. Jacob knew this was the time he was waiting for. Bella wanted him and was letting him have her. Jacob then put his penis into Bella's vagina and began to move back and forth in her. He at first moved softly and gently in her.

"OOOooooooooh!" Bella moaned as she arched up, forcing Jacob deeper into her. "That feels good."

"Want it to feel better?" Jacob said as he kissed Bella's left breast and began sucking on it.

"Yes!" Bella moaned in pleasure. "I need you."

"Good." Jacob said as he began to move harder and faster in her. Bella moaned in ecstasy with each one of Jacob's thrusts deep inside her. He began to move harder, making Bella weak with excitement. She put her hands on Jacob's back and dug her nails into his back, digging deeper into his back with each thrust into her. Bella could hardly stand it; Jacob's love was one she never wanted to end. Bella felt her heart race as Jacob moved around in her, pleasuring her in a way no amount of motorcycle riding ever could. Bella was tingling all over as her mind went blank. All she could focus on was Jacob and what he was doing in her and how much she loved it. Jacob then thrust harder and deeper into her, feeling Bella clench in pleasure.

"Oh god Jacob" Bella panted in pleasure. "I'm so close."

"Me too Bella!" Jacob panted as he felt himself climax inside Bella. As he felt his climax, he could feel Bella go as well. As soon as he climaxed, he collapsed on top of Bella, kissing her.

"I liked that." Bella whispered in Jacob's ear.

"So did I." Jacob said as he kissed Bella. "So, who does your heart belong to now?" Jacob laughed.

"I don't know, but I would say he is the world's best love maker." Bella teased.

"Good." Jacob said as he kissed Bella and collapsed on the beach.


End file.
